


His Escapes are Always Spectacular

by bluemandycat



Category: Archvillain Series - Barry Lyga
Genre: M/M, hahahaha, mike is bottling up his feelings, this is...gay
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-13
Updated: 2016-05-25
Packaged: 2018-05-26 10:11:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6234568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluemandycat/pseuds/bluemandycat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>During a fight, the Blue Freak is backed into a corner. You take a guess as to what happens.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> your fave is problematic: me: doesn't post for a week, comes back and posts this p.o.s. that i've talked about like 3 times already
> 
> enjoy i guess

            “Face it, Blue Freak,” spat Mike. “You’re cornered.”

 

            Kyle really couldn’t argue with that, seeing how he was actually backed up into a corner. Over Mike’s shoulder, across the floor, he could see the ray he had brought along as “insurance” lying in smoking pieces on the floor. So, that was great.

 

            Kyle racked his brains, trying to come up with an escape plan. If he was being honest with himself, there wasn’t much he could do. His back was pressed into the corner, and Mike had a pretty tight grasp on his chest, so wiggling away was a no. He couldn’t reach into his tool belt to grab electronic components to make stuff, and sometime during the fight his Bluetooth had been knocked out, so he couldn’t even talk to Erasmus.

 

            “There’s no getting out of this one, Blue Freak,” Mike said, jerking Kyle from his slightly panicked thoughts. “You’re going to jail.”

 

            “Yeah, I’d bet you would really like to keep me somewhere you could always have me. I bet that’s what you really want,” Kyle murmured, not really listening to himself as he leaned over Mike’s shoulder to see if there was anything he could grab to defend himself in the event he got out of the corner. Sadly, nothing.

 

            Kyle was suddenly jerked from his position looking over Mike’s shoulder back into the corner. Mike leaned closer.

 

            “What did you just say?” he said. Kyle thought for a minute, trying to recall what he had just said. _Oh_. Maybe not the smartest thing to say to your nemesis when they had you cornered.

 

            Kyle looked over Mike. He looked…a little shaken. Odd. He had been so composed two seconds before. And yet what he had said to him had knocked him off his game. A crazy, crazy plan went through Kyle’s head, which he wouldn’t have even considered had he not been so desperate. Oh, well. Might as well try.

 

            Kyle forced himself to relax and drop the aggressive stance. Then, he stared straight into Mike’s eyes. “You heard me, Mike. I bet this is how you like me. Up against a wall.”

 

            Mike scoffed. “I don’t know what you’re talking about.”

 

            “Your pupil dilation says otherwise.”

 

            Mike faltered. _Jackpot._ Kyle moved his hand to rest on Mike’s hip. “Mike,” he said beseechingly. “What are you trying to hide?”

 

            Kyle could swear Mike was blushing. “Nothing!” he said, not making eye contact.

 

            Kyle put his other hand on Mike’s cheek. Yes, Mike was definitely blushing. Mike’s eyes swiveled to look at the hand, and then back up at Kyle.

 

            “It’s okay, you know. If you wanted to…” He didn’t finish his sentence. “Well, that would be okay with me.”

 

            Mike seemed to be going through an internal breakdown. Kyle took that as an opportunity to run his hand up to Mike’s abs, feeling the powerful muscle behind Mike’s costume (was it possible for him to be more ripped, because _damn_ ). If possible, this seemed to confuse Mike more.

 

            Kyle noted the agonized expression on Mike’s face, as well as the stretch of exposed skin on his neck. Finally, Mike’s expression changed, and it seemed that he had come to some kind of conclusion.

 

            Mike leaned forward and his hands around Kyle’s chest loosened. He pulled up Kyle’s mask from the bottom, exposing his mouth. He brought Kyle’s face closer to his face and—

 

            Kyle wriggled out of Mike’s grasp and rolled across the floor, grabbing his Bluetooth earpiece, which he popped in his ear. Mike, shocked, whirled around.

 

            “Nice to have this chat, Mike. I’ll definitely keep this in mind next time we see each other,” Kyle said with a smile. He pulled down his mask again over his mouth. Mike floundered, seemingly at a loss for words. Kyle winked at him before throwing down a laser-chaff grenade and flying as fast as he could away.

 

            When he was a safe distance away, Kyle burst out laughing. Once he was finished, he turned his earpiece on.

 

            “Erasmus?” he said, cherishing every moment of that interaction. “You would _not_ believe what I just did…”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A week later, Mike and Kyle see each other for the first time since Kyle was cornered.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guess who can update fics! It's me!!!
> 
> (everything else is....still in the works)

            A week later, Kyle ran into Mike again. He had been lying low the entire week, but he had run out of several very important chemicals. Chemicals needed to fuel his biochemical forge. Chemicals that the forge absolutely could not go without, or it ran the risk of blowing up half of Bouring. So he decided to rob Lundergaard Labs, which was the only place near town that had these oh-so-important chemicals. And, predictably, someone had decided to call Mighty Mike. Which led to the awkward situation Kyle found himself in.

 

            Kyle locked eyes with Mighty Mike, who stood at the opposite end of the room in the evacuated building. For a moment, neither of them moved, with Kyle’s hands still on the backpack full of chemicals.

 

            Kyle turned to fly away with his backpack and at the sight of movement Mike pounced on him. The backpack fell out of his hands and was kicked across the room by Mike. They grappled for a moment before Mike managed to pin Kyle down on the floor.

 

_Wow,_ thought Kyle, _Somebody’s needy._ “I’m getting a strong sense of déjà vu here. You back for a round 2 of _Guess who’s attracted to the Blue Freak_?” Mike ignored him. “I’ll give you a hint. He has blonde hair, and blue eyes, and a green costume, and his initials are MM. Which narrows it down to about two people. And between you and me? Whichever one you guess, you’ll probably be right.”

 

            “Why did you come onto me last week?” said Mike, choosing to ignore Kyle’s ramblings.

 

            Kyle rolled his eyes. “You had me cornered, I took control of the situation. Don’t take it personally.”

 

            “What? Who does that? Who flirts with an enemy who has them cornered? What is wrong with you?” asked Mike.

 

_Oh my god_ , thought Kyle. _Has he been obsessing over this all week?_ “Doesn’t matter now, though. Cause we’re back in the same situation we were a week ago,” said Mike, seemingly justifying it to himself. “So you can’t wiggle out of this again.”

 

            “No, I suppose not,” said Kyle, enjoying himself. “Do you like that?”

 

            “Oh, god, don’t start with that again.”

 

            “I’ll take that as a yes.”

 

            “You’re the worst.”

 

            Kyle shrugged as best as he could with Mike on top of him. “I’m not denying that.” Neither of them spoke for a moment. Finally, Kyle tentatively put a hand on Mike’s face and ran his thumb over his nose and cheekbones. “I never noticed that you had freckles on your nose,” he said. Mike blushed, and looked very angry that he was blushing.

 

            “Yeah, uh, I have freckles. So what?”

 

            Kyle shrugged. “Just observing. They’re cute.”

 

            “Stop faking!”

 

            “Who says I’m faking?” Mike stared at him, at a loss for words. Kyle stared him down. “Do you like that I’m the worst? That the _oh-so-evil_ Blue Freak is the one that gets to see you like this, at your weakest? Hmm?” Kyle tilted his head, waiting for a reaction that would betray Mike’s true feelings, whatever they were.

 

            Mike seemed to be thinking hard. He looked like he was reevaluating his entire life. Finally, a slow smile spread over his face, and Kyle felt Mike’s composure returning. _Crap_.

 

            “You know something? I think all your bluster is an act. I think you’re having fun.”

 

            Kyle rolled his eyes so hard at that, he thought they might come out of their sockets. “Yeah, I’m having fun. Having fun teasing you and not taking this seriously.”

 

            Mike pressed his body a little closer. “You know that’s not what I mean.”

 

            Kyle suddenly became _very_ aware of the situation he had gotten himself into. Namely, that Mike was actually quite strong, and that he was pretty pinned down on the floor. Kyle vaguely wondered if he should be worried, and then shook it off. If need be, he could take Mighty Mike, but he had a hunch that no fighting would be taking place today. Not with the expression on Mike’s face, and not with the pounding of Kyle’s heart.

 

            Mike said in a low voice, “Have I finally silenced the _oh-so-evil_ Blue Freak?” When Kyle didn’t answer, he chuckled. “I bet you’re blushing under the mask.”

 

            “No!” said Kyle. He _wasn’t_!

 

            “Then let me see.”

 

            Kyle snorted. “Like I’d fall for that.”

 

            It was Mike’s turn to trace Kyle’s cheekbones through the mask. “Aww, c’mon. I’ve always wondered what you looked like under there. 5 years of knowing each other, and I can’t even take a peek?”

 

            “Sorry, buddy. Guess you’ll never know what I look like,” said Kyle, not really sorry.

 

            Mike pouted, moving a little closer to Kyle’s face. “It’s too bad, then. From what I saw of the lower half of your face the last time we met, you’re pretty cute.”

 

            Kyle raised an eyebrow. “Cute?” If anything, he had been expecting an insult, considering he was not willing to take his mask off.

 

            “Cuter than I imagined you to be,” said Mike, looking him straight in the eye.

 

            Kyle wasn’t sure why Mike was imagining him with his mask off, but he answered snidely anyways. “What, did you imagine me with sharp teeth or something?”

 

            “Actually, that would be kinda hot,” said Mike.

 

            Kyle rolled his eyes. “You are all kinds of messed up.”

 

            Mike shrugged. “I’m not denying that.”

 

            “Stop mimicking me!” exclaimed Kyle.

 

            There was a pregnant pause, and Mike’s lips curled into a half-smile. “So you want me to mimic you? That…can be arranged.”

 

            Mike’s body pressed against Kyle’s, and Kyle was a tiny bit ashamed to admit that it was kind of attractive. Unconsciously, Kyle moved closer. Mike put his hand on Kyle’s face. Kyle leaned into the touch. Mike’s face got closer and closer to Kyle’s until….

 

            Mike got off of Kyle, and dusted himself off. Kyle propped himself up on his elbows and asked, “I’m sorry for swearing, but what the hell was that?”

 

            Mike looked at him out of the corner of his eye. “Doesn’t feel so good, huh?”

 

            “No. No it does not.” Kyle stood up. “I really thought you were going to…” He trailed off.

 

            “Yeah, well, I thought I’d give you a taste of your own medicine,” Mike said.

 

            “Funny, you seemed pretty into me in the heat of the moment,” remarked Kyle.

 

            “Yeah, well, you seemed pretty into me last time. I guess we’re both good actors, huh?” said Mike. Kyle didn’t know why, but that left a bad feeling in the pit of his stomach. “Till next time, Blue Freak,” he said, and with that, he jumped out the window and flew away.

 

            After a short flare of anger, Kyle ran to grab his backpack containing the chemicals (which Mike had thankfully not confiscated), and fished around inside for Erasmus. He slung his backpack on his back and put his Bluetooth in, and in a carefully controlled voice, he said, “Erasmus, you would _not_ believe what Mighty Mike just did to me…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There will be a Chapter 3. I can't end it like this.
> 
> Comments/Kudos/messages on archvillain-fandom/art of my fics/$1000000 cash always appreciated!

**Author's Note:**

> would be up for writing a sequel to this. kudo or comment if you want one i guess.


End file.
